


Sharing Candy

by PaperFox19



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sonic and Chris share their Halloween candy.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Chris Thorndyke
Kudos: 10





	Sharing Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

  
Halloween was great this year, thanks to Sonic, the blue hedgehog was so fast he hit almost every house twice. They scored so much candy!

Sonic passed on some of the spoils to Tails and Knuckles, but the rest was just between him and Chris. The boy made sure to get almost all chocolate, he knew Sonic didn't care for hard candy it was chocolate all the way.

“Say Sonic wanna share some of my Halloween candy?" The brunette asked, and Sonic smirked. “Of course, you even have to ask?"

Chris got a chocolate ball, and he placed it on his own tongue. He held his tongue out offering the treat, the anthro smirked and kissed him. His tongue met his, and the dance began. Their wet muscles worked the ball, and played with each other. Chris moaned, but did his best to keep up with him. Their passionate kiss had the chocolate melting, Sonic hummed at the taste.

After the heavy make out session, the chocolate was completely gone. They pulled back with Chris panting heavily, Sonic licked his lips.

He wanted more, so in a flash he ran around the boy and stripped him. Chris gasped as his manhood sprang free, he was already twitching and his nipples were hard. Seeing him so flushed and sexy caused Sonic's manhood to slip from his sheath, it was very human like, just blue with a pink tip.

Sonic popped another ball of chocolate and sucked on it, really working it with his mouth. After about 3 minutes he pulled the ball out of his mouth, and brought it to the boy's chest.

“Ah!" He gasped as the chocolate began to melt, covering his perky nipple, Sonic quickly moved the ball to the other to coat both nipples in the treat. Once his nipples were coated, he brought the melting chocolate up and Chris happily took it into his mouth, even going as far as licking Sonic's fingers.

The hedgehog wanted his treat now, and he latched onto the left nipple and began greedily sucking on it, Chris cried out from the pleasure and his manhood twitched with ever suck. To spice things up after every ten sucks he gave a playful nip to his sensitive bud.

Chris couldn't handle the pleasure, and his body arched as he came, his fun landing on his chest and belly. He was left flushed and panting, but Sonic was far from done with him. He moved some of his seed over and mixed it with the chocolate on his other nipple, and used his fingers to really rub it in. Then he latched onto the right, he sucked harder than before. “Ahh!" He cried out in pleasure and his manhood rose back up to full mast. He zipped down Chris' body, lapping up all his essence. When he

reached the boy's crotch, he ignored his cock and went straight to his smooth balls, he swallowed him, sucking on his nuts.

Chris howled in pleasure, and Sonic got to work. With his left hand he fingered the boy's hole, while his right hand pumped his length. Chris was losing it, be it the fingering, pumping, or the tongue lashing his balls were getting while getting sucked. One finger became two and then three, fingering his hole at great speed.

Sonic felt him tighten up, and with a cry of his name he was shooting his second load. With Chris high on his second release, it was little trouble to collect his seed, and coat his length. His length met with his now free hole, he sank into him, with one long thrust.

The pain didn't even register, and as the hedgehog moved the friction felt divine. The pleasure had the two moaning with joy, he started moving faster and faster his cock brushing over his sweet spot with every thrust.

The boy was hard again, and he was meeting the anthro's thrusts. Sonic took hold of his member and began pumping him in time with his thrusts.

They came together, spilling their essence. Sonic collapsed on top of him, panting along with the boy. “Awesome!" Chris panted out.

“Yeah it was!" He said, and the two kissed happily. Chris wrapped his arms and legs around him, still buried deep inside the boy, the hedgehog cradled him with one hand and grabbed their candy with the other. Sonic ran to the boys room where they spent the rest of the night feeding each other various candy. It was a great Halloween!

End


End file.
